Bond of the Stars Pt 1
by KydSkyDragon
Summary: The Zodiac prodigy may come to terms with his own weakness. Himself..
1. Chapter 1

"Why does it seem like you only take me to dark forests?", J.T. murmured with reluctance. "I mean everytime one of those key gerbels always has you doing something, it's crazy!"  
"Well this particular key gerbel happens to be the King of all Celestial Spirits, and he happens to be a friend. Besides, he wouldn't have asked for me if he didn't really need my help.", I replied. Although, what J.T. said wasn't entirely off. Celestial Sprits are...crazy. I'll give him that. But it is very weird to have them ask me to come to some haunted forest, let alone the Spirit King himself. They said they needed help, and I won't ever abandon a friend.  
Luckily, cargo shorts and a gold t-shirt doesn't seem too bad to get dirty. J.T., on the other hand in a full black sweatsuit,  
doesn't exactly scream 'Jungle Ready'. Maybe it was the heat, maybe it was the outspring of pure energy falling from what it seemed like nowhere. I turn to J.T., "Your power in control? Remember you might spit out a little more than you can handle."  
"FOr the most part, although I more worried about you.", he replies with concern. Since I had issues with controlling my powers before. I have not only almost died at least three times, I've also temporarily lost my power for two weeks, and ended up stuck in the Celestial Spirit world. Though nothing compares to that two weeks with Aquarius. So I can understand his concern.  
"I'm fine. Trust me. All that extra power has been what Virgo, Loke, and I have been working to control." J.T.'s mood lightens as we begin to move farther into the forest. It seemed like hours since we has been walking. "Do you know what's weird?", J.T. asked.  
"What?", I replied "All this time in the forest. No animal sounds. No scurrying. No ruffling. Not even a bird noise.", He replied, and he was right. The forest was dead quiet. Other than the teeming fauna, there were no signs of life anywhere other than us. "Hey! I finally found and opening!"  
I stop and survey the area, and start to feel around for any signs of power. The excess energy in the forest made it hard to feel anything. I got an eery feeling in my stomach. "Maybe we should ask for..."my sentence is halted by the scream of J.T. , who was only about 50 feet away. Though I couldn't see him. "J.T.!" I couldn't sense him. I couldn't see him. I began to panic, then I stopped. Then I thought logically. If I can't see him on the ground...", I think reaching for my gate keys. "Open! Gate of the Unicorn! Monoceros!", A pale white light emerges and reveals a Pegasus, All white and a flaming light blue mane. Soft flames covered his hooves, as he bows. "My leige. How can I be of service?" The noble steed cries. "I lost J.T. we need to get an aerial view! Please!", I reply. "Then we shall not waste a moment.", he neighs, and I ascend to his back as his glorious wings take form from golden light. We spring into the air, sending leaves and dirt through the air fron where we took off. He soars towards the top of the tree line, and almost instantly flew threw the surrounding treetops. We look and I sense J.T.'s power almost immediately. I jump off Monoceros, holding his gate key and engage on my new target. "Stardress!" Golden rays envelop me as I emerge with an all white slim fitted pair of slacks and dress shirt. White loafers and a white suit vest on.  
Dawning a white bowtie, with an emblem of a Pegasus on my back. "Aera!" Two large white wings appear as I began to take flight towards the Northeastern part of the forest. I soar with great speed, as Monoceros follows me with ease. I start to sense an enormous power as I head towards J.T. All of a sudden my heart falls into my lower stomach from the veracity of the dark energy I had picked up on. It was beyond malice. I followed even quicker until Monoceros,  
concerned, says. "My leige. This power is an ancient evil. It's arcane aura is more than noticable. It fills the air like a sick miasma." I stop in my tracks,  
shuddering in fear. "We must approach this level-headedly." I continue to pause and break my silence with a single word.  
"SO!?". Monoceros stops.  
"I understand. I am with you." We continue in the direction of the sources of power. "MAX SPEED!", Monoceros yells as he begins to form a sonic cone around himself.  
I follow suit and begin my Max Speed. I was only concerned with my friend. We shoot through the air with precision until we are abruptly stopped by a power forcefield.  
It almost felt like running into a wall, but due to the force of the Max Speed, it was dizzying nonetheless. "What the...?". The power of th forcefield did nothing but enrage me more. "Monoceros!", I called.  
"Of Course!", the honorable steed replies. We begin spinning in air in tandem as flakes of light emerge around the both of us; light blue and thin. "Give it your all!"  
In unison we yell, "STAR SHOWER!" Our wings flare as the sparks fly from around us, as we attack the forcefield. The pelt the the forcefield with deadly force. Blue implosions attack the surface. As the clouds clear, to no avail had the frocefield budged.  
'"Did you feel that, young leige?", Monoceros shutters in a soft worried tone.  
"Y-yeah..", I reply with a nervous sweat. "Ophiuchus." I clench my teeth, and begin to flare power from my body. "J.T." 


	2. Chapter 2

After failed attempt after failed attempt at breaking that horrific forcefield, the barrier remained unscathed. I found myself getting more and more frustrated. . "This is insane. Combined, you and I should have no problem breaking this barrier. Ophiuchus or not, this shouldn't be so difficult. What's going on with me?", I recluntanctly scream.  
"Think about this, my Liege. We are in an area with a surge of raw power, neither good nor evil. The power of the Snake Charmer must be increasing as she spends more time engulfed in this forest.", Monoceros explained. And he was right,  
the Spirit King warned me that this place was dangerous because of the upsurge of raw power coarsing through the landscape.  
It even seemed like the trees were absorbing the energy. But that only brought up more questions. Where is this energy coming from? And more importantly, why is Ophiuchus burying herself in the heart of this forest? It smelled like nothing but trouble.  
"We need to regroup...fast!", I began to ascend back into the forest with Monoceros following closely behind. We landed, and Monoceros walked closer to me. He put his head on my shoulder as I began to slowly pet his soft white hair. He began to make this odd neigh, almost like he was ticklish. "Are you feeling okay?", I turned to him as he was beginning to blush. "Y-yes. I'm fine.", he replied.  
"You sure. You look a little flush? Are you running out of power? Should I close your gate?"  
"No. I am fine. Remember as long as you hold my gate open, I will have the power to be here. It't just that...", he stopped as he began bellowing soft neighs.  
"Yes, Monoceros?"  
"COULD YOU PET ME UNDER MY CHIN PLEASE! IT FEELS SO GOOD AND I CAN'T HELP IT!" My face dropped to his answer.  
As I reluctantly begin doing so, I sigh in a stale tone, "I forgot all the Spirits are freaks." After completing the less than refutable deed, I pull out a second key. "If anyone knows anything, Grampa Crux will."  
Monoceros clears his throat, "Yes, of course. Good thinking."  
"Oh shut it! Unless you want your 'secret' archived in the history books." I growl. He shot his head up in embarrasment.  
"Anywho..." The key begins to glow a soft whitish gold light, as I begin to focus. "Open! Gate of the Southern Cross!", the gate opens and reveals the Celestial Spirit Crux. The elderly spirit emerges from the light, to the naked eye, asleep. I look paitently as he does what he does best. He awakened several minutes later screaming like always after he finds the long awaited answer we've all been searching for. "So. Gramps?"  
"This doesn't make any sense. Ophiuchus shouldn't have any way into the human world. You destroyed her key with the Gottfreid.  
This shouldn't be possible. Unless...", Crux begins to sweat and shutter feverishly.  
"Unless?", I sternly ask. "Unless...they use the Dark Gate."  
I start to quiver at the mere sound of it. "What is that?"  
"The dark gate is one of he original gates that connected the Celestial and human worlds. It wasn't always dark but..."  
"But?!", I scream!  
"The Spirit King has banned all knowledge of the Dark Gate from any humans. Technically only the King and the Zodiac are even aware of it's existence. I have to go talk to the king.", Crux urges.  
"Okay.", I stay stalely. "I close the gate..." Crux and Monoceros' both dissapeared in golden sparkles from the force gate closure.  
I stand for a moment and feel tears forming in my eyes. I couldn't hold them back before letting them fall. They ran down my nose and began to head to the ground, then I stopped. I was suddenly filled with an inexplainable rage. I grabbed the keys of the Lion, the Maiden, and the Seagoat with pure rage. My power begins to flare with gold lightning bolts. Tree leaves rustled and adequately-sized branches snapped from the pressure. The keys began glowing with immense solid gold bolts of light. "GET OUT HERE." I command with a raspy whisper. "NOW!". Nearly instantly three golden circles appeared and they morphed into the figures of three human-like figures. They emerge from them as the Maiden Virgo, the Sea Goat Capricorn, and the leader, the lion, Leo. "Hey! You know you don't need to open three gates! You could die." Loke immediately screams at me. I look up at him and make eye contact with him. I saw his face crack from the amount of anger in my bloodshot eyes. "Wh-whatever. When you finish, you know how to reach..." Loke immediately stops in shock. "H-how are you...you can't do this.", Loke roars in anger. "Virgo. Capricorn. Close your gates!" "We can't. I tried as soon as you did.", Capricorn replied calmly.  
"You three aren't going anywhere until you tell me what the Dark Gate is."  
"That knowledge is forbidden! How did you find out about that?", Virgo yells in concern.  
"It doesn't matter. You just need to tell me..." my sentence is cut off with an odd light-headed feeling. Everything gets blurry, and they all rush to me. I react suddenly and jump up to a high branch above the three of them. "You're not getting out of this until I get what I need." 


End file.
